After The Teardrops
by AJeff
Summary: Temperance makes the first move on Seely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**A/N: Italic words are Bones' and Booth's thoughts.**

After the disappearance of her parents, Temperance Brennan closed down her heart. In her opinion, to feel nothing was better than to feel any pain at all. She thought a normal happy life would be somewhat disrespectful towards her parents. How could life go on for her when they themselves had none at all. Her memories of them had done nothing but cut out pieces of her broken heart.

Their bodies were never found and she eventually ended up in the care of foster homes. She had never gotten over the pain for their lost, the light inside of her flickered off and her heart was shut a very long time ago. She wasn't about to have it opened to anyone for fear of a lost of someone again that she cared deeply for. And then he came along. That annoying FBI special agent, Seely Booth entered her life.

Those words swirled in his head. "I love you." Damned you, Seely Booth, he thought to himself. He wasn't supposed to have said those words. They had stopped in at their usual place for drinks. He was seated a little too close to her that evening. He crossed that invisible boundary line she had somewhat drawn up between them.

Now Dr. Temperance Brennan could not get him out of her head. What the hell is wrong with you? She questioned herself. As she laid in bed, those three little words flashed into her head. He apologized immediately and told her it was just the liquor talking. He had told her, he was not to be held responsible of what he had said.

The morning arrived and it had been no better than the night before. His thoughts were of the anthropologist. Booth remembered every single detailed words he spat out. He meant everything which he had spoken. He was not supposed to have crossed that line which they so kept intact. He wasn't supposed to have said a lot of things, but he did. By the time he caught himself, it was too late.

It was a new day and Tempe doesn't exactly know why she showed up at his place. All she knew for sure was she needed to be there, to be in the same room with him again. She surprised him as he found her at his doorstep and felt uneasy and uncomfortable of her unexpected visit. For a split second, she had thought that maybe, just maybe she had interrupted him in a private moment with someone else. Sparks of jealousy ran through her body.

"Uh, look, I'm sorry. I should have called. I shouldn't have just popped over." She turned and proceeded to leave.

"You're a moron, you know that?" He smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"No one's here," he told her.

"What?" Somehow he knew what had gone through her head and she wondered how.

"Never mind." He smiled.

_Since when does he read minds. _ Tempe hadn't known what possessed her for having been there. Maybe, it was those three little words. She stood as if her feet were glued to the floor.

He pulled her in. "I'm glad you're here," he said as they moved into his living room. "I was about to call you."

Temperance stared at him in disbelief. And he looked at her knowingly that he had no intentions to have ever called her, not the very next day anyway.

"Okay, I wasn't," he told her truthfully.

_Yes, that's why I'm here. Just wishing, hoping and praying won't get me into your heart, nor does dreaming. I want to hold you, kiss you and love you. Where the hell did that come from?_

"How are you, Booth?" She spoke calmly, but there was no eye contact and she looked around his premises.

"F-fine," he stammered. "And you?" _Okay, what the hell is she here for? Hadn't I already embarrassed her for having blurted my feelings out?_

"Okay. You had a little too much to drink last night and..."

Booth cut her off immediately and rubbed his temples. "I'm still a little hungover. Hey, look, I'm sorry. I know I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been to you and hey, I just had, like you said, a little too much to drink last night. That's all. I say things I don't mean."

_What the hell am I doing here? Am I here to profess my undying love to him when he in fact just took the "I love you" back? Just get out of there now, Brennan. I mean now."_

She headed towards the front door, but, before her hand reached the doorknob, she turned slowly and strutted over back to him. She had no control of herself, as if something or someone had taken over her. She laid her hands on his chest, her fingers grabbed hold of his tee-shirt and pulled him towards her. Tempe twined her hands around his neck and kissed him softly at first. He embraced her tightly as their kiss became intense.

She gently pushed him back. "You don't know me, Booth. You think you do. But, you don't." With that, she rushed out of his house and left him bewildered.

Temperance sat in the corner of her living room and leaned against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, pulled up to her chest, as she rocked back and forth. It wasn't even twenty minutes since she'd been home when someone had pounded her front door loudly. _Break the door down, why don't you._ She closed her eyes and froze for about fifteen seconds before the repeated sound of the doorbell snapped her out of her trance.

"What the hell was that all about?" He hollered through the closed door. He pounded one more time before she opened it abruptly.

"For an FBI agent, you're pretty stupid!"

"Tell me what happened back there, at my place. Why'd you leave?"

She shrugged.

"Bones?" He stared at her confused.

"I did what I needed to do. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. Was it such a crime?" _Well, you do want honesty in a woman, don't you?_

He stood so close to her that she heard his breath. She wanted to be even closer to him, but, took two steps back. Tempe had practically jumped on him at his house, which she surprised herself and she was afraid of repeated actions, so she moved away quickly.

"Something wrong, Bones?" Seely waited for her reply, but, there was none. _So, now she clams up on me, when for a fact she couldn't keep her hands off of me earlier._

It was several minutes before she spoke up. "I think you'd better leave, Booth."

"No. I think we need to talk, Temperance."

_Now it's Temperance. He must mean business. God, what did I get myself into._

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was deafening. She leaned against her book shelf and Seely griped his hands on it and encircled her. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"What? What do you want, Booth?"

"What are you afraid of? I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Afraid of your true feelings, Bones?"

_Yes, that's the possibility. If you lay a hand on me, I'll lose control. I might not want you to stop. Correction, I won't let you stop. _

"Anyone's life could change suddenly and drastically, Booth, a snap of a finger and then you're gone forever. No one has any control of it. Things happen for a reason. I don't want to ever feel the pains and sufferings of a lost all over again."

"Is that what you're afraid of, Bones? You'll be alone? Like when your parents left you?"

She nodded and looked away. His fingers grabbed hold of her chin and gently turned her face to him. "I won't leave you, I won't abandon you. I'll always be by your side."

"What you said to me last night. That you...," she hesitated, pushed him away and flopped herself onto her living room sofa. He followed her and crouched down in front of her.

"That I loved you? Tempe." Seely held her hand tightly.

"Don't, please, Booth."

"Okay". He immediately released her hands, sat down next to her and stared down at the floor. "You want me to go? Was I wrong in coming here?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Everyone leaves sooner or later. So, it's best not to start something up, it'll only hurt the one that's left behind."

"Kissing me back at my house, it was just merely on impulse?" He waited for a reply, but none came.

A promise she made to herself of how she felt towards him would never slip out of her mouth. There were times she wished she had never met him. She hated herself for what she felt secretly, but yet, there were moments she wished she was in his arms. She was perfectly fine until he walked into her life. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't about to admit that she loved him.

"Look, Booth, we're just friends. Nothing more. I'm sorry I came by your place. I'm sorry."

"Sorry you kissed me, Bones?" _Damned it! I know you loved it as much as I did. _

_Damned you, Booth. I could love you so easily. Just don't make me love you. I can't. I won't. Damned you, again. But, I do. _

"Define love, Seely." She called out at him as he walked towards the front door.

"You, Tempe. Love is you," he answered as he turned slowly to her. "I have a simple question for you, Dr. Brennan. Do you want me or not? It's a simple answer. Yes or no."

Never be afraid of what your heart already knows. Without hesitation, she answered softly. "Yes."

**TBC - Chapter 3**

**Author's note: Sorry this is such a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seely smiled. "Yes? Did I hear correctly? You said yes?"

Her heart pounded loudly. Temperance took slow deep breaths. _Okay, now that I admitted that I want you, God, you just don't don't how much, what am I doing just standing here. Run and hide, doctor, that's what you do best when it comes to feelings. Yes, I have feelings for you!_

Again, she answered, "Yes."

"Tempe," Booth proceeded to approach her when she held up her hand in a gesture to stop.

"What?" A flicker of worry danced in Booth's head.

"I love you, too." _There! I said it! I finally said it! Whew! What a relief. What is it with this man that I need to be honest with him?_

They both took slow and careful steps towards each other until they stood so close, too close, which left no space between them. At that very moment, wild, passionate love darted into Booth's mind. But, Temperance was not like that. She needed to be held tenderly and lovingly. He did so and embraced her as she buried her face under his chin.

She leaned her head on his chest. "I can hear your heartbeat." She laid her hand on him. "I can feel your heart."

He held her hand and kissed her fingers. Temperance raised her head and his lips found its way to hers. Their kiss was slow and sensual. Seely looked at her in the face while they remained embraced. He stared into her eyes for a moment and smiled. She didn't pull back and he held on to her. The anthropologist looked at his mouth and closed her eyes. It suggested that she expected another kiss. He lowered his face down to hers and touched her lips. The kiss was delicately light and beautiful. It was a memory she'd never forget. She felt as if she was in the middle of a love scene, like the movies, the only difference was that they were the lead characters.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Although six months past since they have been together, no one at the Jeffersonian knew about their relationship, other than just a working partnership. Although Zack had walked in on them once, he was much too engrossed in the skull he held to have witnessed anything.

Booth was out of town on an investigation and on those lonely nights, the scientist stayed back at the museum to work on her continued efforts of the identity of the skeletal remains of a murdered victim twenty years ago. _Biological profile. White, about thirty years of age, female. Blunt force trauma. Homicide._

Temperance suddenly dropped her measuring instrument and held onto the table. She swayed slightly when she felt someone grabbed at her.

"Dr. Brennan? You alright?" He asked as he held on to her.

"Zack? I-I'm fine. I just felt dizzy for a second." She pulled away, but, the slight movement made her hung on to the young man.

"Dr. Brennan? Let me help you to your office," he said sympathetically.

Zack poured a glass of water as Temperance laid her head down on her desk. He turned quickly as he heard her heaved as she pulled out her rubbish can and stuck her head into it.

"Better? Are you alright now?" He handed her wet paper towels as she cleaned herself up.

He had a little boy's look on his face and waited for an explanation, but, she gave none.

"What?" Temperance hissed.

"How long have you been feeling like this? Loss of appetite? Nauseousness worse in the morning? You should carry crackers on you during this fragile time. A friend of mine went through this."

"Went through what, Dr. Zach?" She snapped at him.

"And moody. Her moods changed from one extreme to the next. Excuse me for saying this, but, does he know?"

"Who?" She asked a bit surprised of his interrogation.

"Booth. He does know you're...," he hesitated.

"No, not yet. He doesn't know. No one knows. No one, Zach. And no one must know, especially Angela. She'll have a field day with it."

"How about if I take your car and drive you home. I'll get my car later. I'll call a friend of mines and he can pick me up at your place."

Temperance nodded. The ride home was quiet and Zach concentrated on the road. She patted his arm lightly.

"Thank you, Zach."

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan."

"It's Temperance."

"You're welcome, Temperance."

"Zach, it's only right to tell you, I'm three months pregnant."

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance snuggled into bed and waited patiently for Booth's nightly telephone call. At precisely 11:00p.m. her telephone rang.

"Hey, you tucked cozily in bed?" The sound of his voice made her missed him even more.

"Uh-huh," She answered.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"You can see me through the telephone wires?"

"I can tell by your voice and you're smiling. Come on, tell me. Something happened at work? Angela and one of her boyfriends?"

"No." Again, she smiled.

"What? You seem happy. Maybe I should go away more often? You miss me? Or maybe you're just happy that I'm not all over you every night? Tell me."

There was silence.

(Okay, honey, guess what? I'm three months pregnant. I just found out a week after you left. Thought it was just stress these last couple months, but, surprise! I'm with child!) No, she couldn't do that to him, she would have to do it in person.

"I miss you. When are you coming back? We need to talk."

"I miss you, too. Another week here and I'll be back to you. So, okay. It sounds important. What is it?"

"It'll have to wait. It's worth coming back to. I promise," she whispered.

"And there you go, you're smiling again. I can make you smile even more, Dr. Brennan."

"What do you have in mind? I know that tone of voice. Naughty thoughts, have you?"

Seely laughed. "Since we've done about everything else, how about something new?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You know." He growled softly.

"No, I don't." She had a sing song sound in her voice.

"Yea, you do." he insisted.

She thought hard, then gasped after several seconds.

"You want phone sex? Is that it?" She asked surprised, but yet she giggled.

"Aw, come on, honey, one little moan for me? Please?" He begged and teased her.

"Not over the telephone. I want the real thing. Goodnight, Seely. I'll talk to you tomorrow night." She laughed hard.

"I love the way you laugh. I love everything about you. Hey! Never forget I love you, Bones!"

"I won't. And I love you, too."

Tomorrow night never came. She waited for his call and glanced at her clock on the nightstand. It was way past the normal hour of his goodnight call. It worried her, but, thought a late night investigation held him back from having called her.

As she entered the building the next morning, Goodman stood in the middle of the room as museum employees gathered around him.

Temperance joined Angela, Hodgins and Zack.

"What's going on here," she whispered to her friend.

Angela shrugged. "Must be something of importance. FBI's here."

Goodman cleared his voice nervously and seemed shaken by the news he intended to deliver. "Um, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. I'd like you to meet FBI Special Agent Tyler who'll be replacing Agent Booth. I've just been informed that Seely Booth, three others and two pilots were involved last night in a twin-engine plane crash which went down and burst into flames in a wooded area several miles of their destination. The last contact with the plane was at 10:00pm and I regret to inform you that there were no survivors. Our condolences to Agent Tyler and to the FBI agency on their losses."

Zack ran after Temperance who immediately headed to her office after the announcement. Her cries were heard throughout the laboratory. He held on to Tempe as she nearly crumbled to the floor.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Angela spoke slowly and stopped at the entrance of the door, surprised to see Zack as he comforted her best friend.

"Shut the door, Angela."

She repeated. "What's going on?" Her voice shook and for a split second wondered when did they become good friends.

"I said shut the door!" Quickly she did, surprised on how Zack had taken control over Tempe's situation.

"Alright, Temperance. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But, right now you've got to take care of yourself. You have to be strong for the both of you." Zack held a strong grip on her as she fought him.

Tempe cried out. "He said he would never leave me! Never abandon me! He said he'd always be by my side! He lied! He's gone!" She clung on to the young genius.

"Damned you, Seely Booth! You made me believe in you! You liar!"

Angela stroked Tempe's hair as she cried on Zack's shoulders. "Okay, sweetie, okay. It'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

Suddenly, she pulled away, faced them tearfully and spoke angrily. "Who's going to tuck our baby in bed, huh? Do the fatherly things he's suppose to do? He didn't know. He didn't know! I didn't tell him! I never got a chance to tell him! I was going to tell him when he got back!"

"Oh god, Tempe," Angela embraced her tightly and both cried.

She broke away from Angela's hold. "What am I going to do now that he's gone? What are we going to do?" She gently caressed her belly. "I'm sorry, my baby. I'm so very sorry. You'll never know your daddy. You would have loved him. He would have loved you so much."

Angela stood helplessly as she watched, her tears non-stop, ran down her face. Zack held back, but lost control, as water slowly leaked out of his eyes.

TBC - Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Hodgins and Zack sat around Temperance's living room, but nothing was said between them. The room was still, cold chinese take-out laid on her dining room table, but, not a morsel was touched.

"Our baby was made out of love," Tempe cried hoarsely as she curled up in bed.

"I know, sweetie. I know." Angela answered sympathetically. She sat beside her.

"Angela." Tempe straightened up and held her friend's hand. "He didn't know, Ange. He'll never know his child, he'll never know what he left behind. I don't think I can do this all alone. I'll try to be strong, but I don't know if I can. I wish for more days with him. I can't believe he left me all alone."

She grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped her eyes. "Why did you have to leave me? When I needed you the most. I hate you for leaving me, for leaving us."

"Okay, shhh," Angela hugged her. "What was the last thing he said to you?"

"Never forget I love you, Bones." Temperance sobbed. "He said he'd be back, but he's gone forever. Doesn't he know what he's doing to me inside? I feel so empty."

Angela could see the light in her eyes as it slowly darkened. "Oh, Tempe, his last words were "I love you". He loved you, remember that and he left something so precious, that's a part of the both of you.

"I can't go on, not without him." She laid her hand on her chest and held on to her heart. Tempe looked down at her not yet expanding waistline. With her fingertips, she rubbed her stomach lightly. "Hey you, your dad would be so very proud of you if he was here, so very proud." Tears trickled down her face.

"Tempe sweetie, why don't you rest now. I'll be here when you get up, okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Ange, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry I didn't confide in you about our relationship."

"It's okay. No need to explain. I'm just glad he made you happy."

"I know I won't be able to let go of the pain, tonight I just want to cry. I don't know how to live without him.

She slid her frail body down on the bed, closed her eyes as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Several minutes past when Angela walked out of the bedroom and mumbled to the two men. "That bastard, I could kill him for leaving her."

"Uh, you're a little too late, Angela. Fate took care of that." Hodgins shouted out.

"She lost her parents, now him. How the hell is she going to take care of a baby on her own?" Angela turned her head from side to side as she spoke to Hodgins as he laid stretched on the sofa and then to Zack who was sprawled on the carpet floor.

"Lower your voice," the older of the two men snapped.

"Life is unfair," Zack piped up. "It's not distributed fairly."

"Yea," Hodgins agreed.

"And why not?" Angela questioned them angrily.

"I don't know," they both replied.

"Her life could have been a fairy tale. Booth was her knight in shining armor."

"What rock did you crawl out from under? Fairy tales aren't real, just a figment of your imagination." Hodgins snarled as he got up, headed to the chinese food and bit into a won-ton.

"Excuse me?" Angela snapped at him.

"What he's trying to say is that fairy tales are just made up stories, designed to mislead." Zack backed up Hodgins remark.

"Look! What the hell are we talking about fairy tales anyway? Sorry, wrong choice of words, alright?"

"Maybe, we should just calm down. We're not thinking right, we're in shock by the events of today." Zack joined Hodgins and stucked a pair of chopsticks into the chow mein and picked up several strands.

"How can you two eat when Tempe's slowing dying inside? And furthermore..." Angela ranted, but stopped suddenly at the sound of a slammed door.

"What? You're having a party?" A voice asked sarcastically. "I could hear you from outside."

Hodgins nearly choked on his food while Zack dropped his chopsticks onto the floor. Angela froze as a disheveled Booth stood before them.

It only took Angela a few seconds before she stomped over and shoved the FBI agent hard on his chest which caused him to nearly lose his balance.

"You're not dead! We thought you died in that plane crash! Where were you? Do you know what you put her through?" Her hands waved uncontrollably. She hit him repeatedly after each word. "Why...didn't...you...call...her! We thought you went down with the plane!"

Hodgins and Zack pulled their irate friend off of Booth.

"Okay, Angela, if you step back, maybe he could explain it to us. RIght?" Hodgins held on to her as Seely slowly moved away.

"Where's Bones?" His eyes roamed around the place. Booth was unshaven, wore faded jeans and a rumpled tee-shirt underneath his black leather jacket.

"She's in the bedroom finally asleep. She'd been crying all day and night. Thought she'd lost you! She thought they both lost you, her and the..."

"Angela!" Hodgins stopped her just in time before she blurted out Temperance's condition.

"They? Who's they? Never mind. If you quit you're rambling, I'll explain."

"Okay, what?" Angela crossed her hands in front of her and waited impatiently. "We're waiting."

Booth looked at the three of them and sighed. "I stayed back, needed to check up on a few more details of my investigation. So, the rest went ahead of me on another tip. I was to take a later flight to meet them. I immediately headed to the crash site. I couldn't call, I needed to identify the charred bodies, which was beyond recognition. Try rummaging through debris looking for you don't know what. Before I got there, names of the flight members and passengers were leaked out. My name was on that list. I'm sorry I didn't call, but...look, what the hell am I explaining it to you?"

"She's been distraught since we all found out. Agent Tyler was the one who delivered the message. Goodman made the announcement this morning."

"Not to be rude, Angela, but, I'd like to be alone with her. So, could you all please leave?"

"Uh, yea, sure. Angela. Zack." Hodgins gathered their jackets and headed out the door.

"Thank you. All of you, for taking care of Tempe."

Seely entered the bedroom and his heart broke in two.

_God, what the hell did I put her through. She nearly went through a whole box of kleenex. _

Booth gathered the crumpled wet tissues and dumped it into the trash. He gently sat on the bed. Temperance was curled up in a fetal position. Lightly, he caressed her face.

_Beautiful face. I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love her._

Tempe stirred a little and whimpered. She relived the terror-filled moments in her dreams and screamed suddenly as she jolted herself out of her sleep. She was immobilized, in a trance and stared at nothing in particular.

Booth spoke softly and shook her lightly on her arm. "Honey?" There was no response. He again shook her.

She buried her face in her hands and cried. "He's gone. He's gone." Tempe laid back and pulled the covers over her head.

Booth pulled down the blanket and stroked her hair gently.

"Oh, Angela, he's gone forever." She cried helplessly.

"Honey? It's me." She felt the familiar touch of his hand and the sound of his voice. At first, it frightened her and thought for sure she had lost her mind. Or worse yet, woken up to only a dream.

Temperance opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She blinked as if the mirage in front of her would simply disappear. Terrified at first, then with her fingers, she outlined his face. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I'm here." He wanted to have grabbed her and held on to her forever, but, instead he sat in front of her and waited. At that moment, he felt the love in his heart as it grew even more than he could ever have imagined and it pained him to see what she had gone through.

She held her breath, poked at his chest then ran a finger over his lips. He made no sudden move, only his mouth opened slightly, his tongue touched the tip of her finger.

She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. Slowly again, she opened them. "Seely?" He nodded. She did not scream, nor did she jump up. She just cried.

She embraced him tightly. "I never want to know the feeling of ever missing you again in my life," she cried softly in his ears. This time her tears were not of torment, but of happiness. "When you died, I died along with you."

Together they cried. Seely Booth. He's never loved anyone as much as he loved her. There were other women in his life, but none, like Temperance Brennan. He loved her more than life itself.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I put you through." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I hated you for leaving me, for leaving us." She whispered, unaware of what she had just said.

"Us?" Booth crinkled his forehead and had a confused look on his face.

"Us," she replied, then grabbed his hands and placed it on her belly. "Me and the baby. Us."

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

"You and the baby?" Booth's chocolate browns widened. "You and the baby," he repeated as he caressed her belly.

"Yes. Your baby. Our baby." Temperance twined her hands around his neck and cried. He kissed her once tenderly. Then twice passionately. "I'm never going to let you go."

He planted a million little kisses on her tummy. "I'm going to hold you in my arms forever." He whispered. He felt the sudden love in his heart for his unborn child.

"Are you alright? The both of you, alright?" A worried look crossed his face as he patted her stomach.

She smiled and blinked back her tears. "Yes. We are now."

"I'm sorry for what you went through. I knew you'd be worried about me, but sometimes, I just can't help it. It's the business I'm in. I'd like to promise you that everything would be alright, but I can't. I do love you. I, too, worry about you, more than you can imagine. I needed to ask you a question before I left, but, I thought it was best to wait until I got back."

Tempe pulled on his earlobe and kissed his eyes, his nose, then his lips. "What?"

Booth got off of the bed and slid onto the floor and knelt down. He stuck his hand into the pockets of his jeans and fumbled through it.

"What are you doing?"

"Temperance Brennan." He swallowed hard. "If you love me. If you'll have me. Will you marry me?" He nervously flipped open a ring box which contained a sparkling one carat diamond solitaire.

She leaped out of bed and joined him on the floor. She pressed her lips hard on his.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" She shouted, then gave him a long lingering kiss. He suddenly pulled away.

"Okay, okay, honey? Help me up, please? My knees are killing me."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Everything happened quickly. Angela happily helped with the wedding preparations and found themselves in front of the justice of the peace within a week.

"Seely, when I first met you, I could not have imagined you as being someone I would have wanted to spend my life with. But, now, I cannot imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. I would rather be crazy sometimes with you, than be crazy all the time without you. You are a unique individual. You touch my heart. You are my world, my life. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. What I feel for you is the kind of love you find once in a lifetime. You are always in my heart. I will be with you for all the days of my life."

Booth cleared his throat.

"Temperance. You saved me. You made me trust you. You made me believe in you. Someone once said, you will never know where the world will take you. It took me to you. You are in my heart where you belong. Sometimes, the best things in life are those you least expect. You are the best thing that could happen to me. If you listen carefully, you can hear my heart whispering I love you. I plan to be with you until death do us part."

**TBC - Chapter 7**

**Author's note: Sorry, so short. But, I wasn't planning on posting this soon, but a few wanted to know Booth's reaction to the baby. **


	7. Chapter 7

**WEDDING NIGHT - BEDROOM SCENE**

"Sweetheart," Temperance called her husband. She'd often hear other people with their terms of endearments, never once would she ever thought it would be in her vocabulary.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they laid in bed. Seely held her and stroked her body in such a soothing gesture it made her melt all over. He didn't quiet her down when she moaned loudly.

"Honey?" He whispered. "I'd die without you. I just want to hold on to you. He brushed his lips on her cheek.

She felt relaxed in his arms as he pulled her even closer. After a couple of minutes he felt her need and he crawled atop of her. He pressed his mouth down on hers, in a tender kiss and tasted the sweetness of her tongue. She held on tightly to his muscular shoulders.

She ignited her husband in such a way that he was aroused more than he could have imagined. At times, Temperance hissed softly, but, eventually growled loudly out of control. He too, lost control at the sound of his wife's voice. Electrifying sensations rushed throughout their bodies at the same time.

"Talk to me," she panted in a soft whisper.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he rolled off of her. He took her hand and interlocked their fingers together. "I love you." He spoke softly in her ears and stroked her tenderly on her bare skin.

Temperance smiled as her heart skipped a beat. "I love you, too." She nuzzled his neck. As she pulled away, her baby blue eyes met with his dark chocolate ones. They locked gazes for several seconds. She tingled each time he touched her.

He grunted in a low toned voice when she touched him in a place which sent shivers down his back. "I can't get enough of you." Booth caressed her body. The heat of his touch had made Temperance wanted him for a second time that night.

She had no self control and as she kissed him hungrily, Booth pulled away suddenly.

"Wait, honey, wait. We have to stop." He gently pushed her aside.

Tempe kissed his chest. "I can't stop. I don't want to stop."

"Bones, stop it. Now!" He demanded.

She sat up. "What? What's wrong?"

"The baby," he said concerned. He touched her belly lightly.

"What about the baby?"

"What we just did. You think it hurt the baby?" He asked concerned.

She chuckled. "Is that what you're worried about?"

Booth just nodded.

"Silly, lovemaking won't do any harm to her." She told her husband.

"It won't?"

"No, I promise." She covered his lips with hers when he pushed her away again.

Tempe opened her mouth, but, Seely spoke out first. "Her? You think our baby's a girl?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Being that you already have a son, maybe a girl would be nice, wouldn't it?"

He smiled back at her. "Kiss me," he said and flipped her over on her back.

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Tempe sweetie." Angela smiled as she bounced into Temperance's office.

At the sound of her best friend's voice, the anthropologist leaned back into her chair and gently rubbed her tummy. "Angela."

"Where's that handsome husband of yours? Sure sounds kind of strange, doesn't it? Husband? Who'd thought that you, Dr. Temperance Brennan, would be married to that FBI agent you claimed you never had any feelings for? And to top it off, be the mother of his soon-to-be child."

"It's Dr. Temperence Booth." She corrected the artist.

"Oh, yea, I keep forgetting. Any day soon, huh? It's amazing how you've stayed on working when junior's about to pop out."

"It's going to be a girl, Ange. I've told you several times."

"I know, but, you never know if that little pecker of his is hiding somewhere. And think of all the pink outfits you would have to exchange." Angela rubbed Tempe's tummy. "How could you possibly work with all those corpses and furthermore, it surprises me that Booth allowed you to continue working, I mean, being overly protective over you and the baby."

"We did have a huge argument on that. But, I told him I was perfectly fine working and promised to stay home with our baby for six months before coming back to work."

"Six months, sweetie? Goodman will have kittens! This place won't function without you! I just can see Hodgins running all over this place like a mad man!"

Temperance just smiled and listened to her friend as she rattled on.

"So, the nursery's all set up. We made ready for baby's things from your surprised shower, loved that six-footer stuffed giraffe Zach got! Oh, did hubby set up the crib, he did, didn't he?"

"He did it last night." Temperance crinkled her forehead as if in deep thought. "Uh, Ange." She spoke calmly.

"And don't you just love that baby futon I got for her? I can just see her sprawled on it and..."

"Angela! My bag broke!" Tempe cried out.

"Huh, bag? What bag?" It took her only a second to realize what Temperance had meant. "Your water bag? Water bag! Oh, my gosh, Tempe sweetie, you're trickling down."

"I know! I know that!" She began to panic.

"Okay, okay, Tempe. Breath. Remember your breathing exercises? While I get hold of Booth, you do that okay?"

"I'm leaking a lot, Ange! I don't think I have time to wait for Seely. I'm thinking it's time."

"Bren, honey, you're not going to give birth right here, are you? I mean, you'll have a few hours before the baby gets here, right?" Angela questioned the doctor. When there was no answer, she looked down on the floor. Temperance stood in a puddle of water.

"Hodgins! Zack! For crying out loud! Get the hell in here! Now!" Angela panicked.

The two men stood at the entrance and watched the commotion.

"Don't just stand there! Get a hold of Booth, Zack! Tell him to meet us at the hospital. Hodgins, we need help to the car!"

"Angela, you're making me very nervous. I'm trying to calm down, but, here you are getting overly excited."

"The baby's coming! And I don't think we're equipped to delivering your baby here!"

Hodgins walked up to Angela and gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop it. You're making matters worse. You need to do some deep breathing yourself."

Angela took his advice and calmed down. "Okay, okay, I'm fine!"

"Hey! I'm the one having the baby! Remember? I want my husband. Where is he?" Temperance cried.

Zack had just walked back into her office. "Can't get hold of him. His office says he's out on the field."

Angela raised her voice. "His wife is giving birth and he's out?"

"I'm two weeks early. And now he won't be here with me in the delivery room. I don't think I can hold on for too longer."

There were moments in life Temperance chose to remember and there were memories she couldn't forget. And this would be one memory that won't be forgotten if Seely somehow would miss out on the birth of his child.

**TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

Temperance's life had changed when she met Seely. It frightened her sometimes what she felt for him. Now, she was having his child and he was no where to be found.

"Okay, Tempe sweetie, you're squeezing my hand a little too tight. Where is that husband of yours," Angela mumbled as she looked around the delivery room.

Angela stayed at Tempe's side as her contractions were getting closer. She cussed. She told herself, if she ever got a hold of Booth, she'd personally kill him with her bare hands. She wanted to eventually experience motherhood, but, her own and definitely not her friend's, the anthropologist who laid in bed anxiously, but, yet worried about her absentee husband.

"Angela, don't leave me. Please don't. I need you here. Promise me you'll be here through the end."

Angela squirmed. "I-I promise."

They heard a commotion outside of the delivery room. "Honey," Seely charged right in. "I'm sorry! I'm here! I'm here! You didn't give birth without me, did you?" He made light of his absence.

"Seely?" Temperance panted. "Get the hell over here! Where were...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She panted harder. "You?"

Booth stopped frozen when he heard his wife screamed.

"Well, it's about time, Booth. I thought I would have been the one here watching Bren give birth instead of you. How the hell could you have gone out on the field when she was ready to pop anytime?" Angel questioned the nervous FBI agent, but did not necessarily needed an answer.

"Tempe sweetie, I'll leave now." Angela extracted her hand from Temperance and grabbed onto Booth's arm.

"Here, why don't you hold to your wife's hand." She exited out of the room quickly just in time as she heard Temperance.

"This is killing meeeeeeeeeee!" Booth was not aware of his wife's strength when she clutched onto his arm tightly.

"Honey, let go, honey? You're holding on to me a little too tight, ouch, honey? You're hurting my arm. Let go, okay? It hurts." Seely begged.

"Hurts? It hurts? You lie down here, spread your legs and Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...give birth. Don't you tell me, damned you...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...it hurts!"

He kissed his wife on the forehead when she suddenly screamed again, which made him jump two steps back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Damned you, Seely Booth, damned you! I'll get you for this!" She tried to reach for him, but she screamed again.

"Okay, okay, honey, relax. Remember your breathing technique? Breath, in, out. Nice and easy. There." He patted her on the shoulder.

The nurse wiped Temperance's forehead with a cool wet cloth.

"You're doing fine, honey, just fine. We're almost done, okay?"

"We? Since when it's we? I'm the one giving...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...birth, not you! You just had fun fucking me!"

"Alright, Temperance, a few more pushes now. I can see your baby's head," her doctor looked up at her.

"Tempe, did you hear that? She's coming right out."

Temperance pushed as hard as she could. She screamed, moaned, panted, then gave one last push as sweat ran down her forehead.

She laid on her mother's chest as Booth gently touched her little hand. Temperance cried, smiled as she looked down at her newborn daughter. Seely kissed his wife on the lips.

Temperance whispered to her baby. "Hey, I'm your mommy. And this is your daddy."

Seely smiled at the both of them.

"Say hello to daddy, my little one." Tempe looked up at her husband. "Daddy, meet your daughter, Darla."

"Darla?" He repeated her name and stared at her with daggers in his eyes.

TBC - Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This Chapter's dedicated to Anne (SpookyAnne). Thank you for your list of baby names.**

"Darla? " Seeley repeated.

Temperance cuddled her daughter and smiled lovingly at her husband. She kissed her baby's fingers and spoke softly to her.

"Welcome to this world, little one." The newly mother glowed. "Oh, Seely, isn't she just beautiful?"

"Uh, honey? We haven't agreed on her name as of yet. What made you decide on a name like that?"

"What's wrong? I like the name. It means "loved one". Don't you like it?" She kissed the top of her head. "You can pick our next baby's name, okay?" Temperance spoke to her daughter. "You're just a little "Angel", aren't you? Yes, you are."

"Temperance." She knew by the sound of his voice that something was wrong. "What? What is it?"

"Truthfully, no. I don't like the name."

"Why? Does it remind you of some old girlfriend or something?" She asked, but not necessarily paid attention to him. She snuggled her baby unaware of her husband's annoyance.

"I prefer something a little more softer and prettier. That's all. Alright, hon?"

"Alright. I guess we all have our little secrets. Don't we? Do you want to carry our daughter? Do you want daddy to carry you, sweetie?" Temperance smiled at her husband and then at their baby. "Here we go."

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm your daddy." The tiny infant opened her eyes slightly and laid comfortably in her father's arms. "She is beautiful." Booth bent down and gave his wife a kiss. "Thank you, for my daughter."

"Well, you did have a part in this miracle of ours."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Bianca Jordan Booth, 7 lbs. 11oz, 21 inches long with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes who was a replica of her father laid asleep in her crib. Booth walked in quietly into her nursery. Temperance came from behind and wrapped her arms tightly around her husband.

"Are you happy?" She whispered.

He turned around, drew her into him and kissed her. "Who would have thought Dr. Temperance Brennan would be standing here with me, sharing a life with me and the mother of my daughter?"

"I knew." Tempe tip-toed and kissed Seely lightly on his lips. "I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. I knew you were the one to fill that void in my heart. I laid awake each night and wondered how it felt to have someone to come home to, someone who worried about me and someone to love me."

"I love you, Tempe. And now you know. You have me...you have Bianca. We're your family now."

"I have you and Bianca. I have a family of my own. I'm no longer alone. I must have done something right to deserve the both you."

**The End**

**Author's Note: This story has finally come to an end. I'm so very sorry to have taken so long in updating the last couple of chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your great reviews! And such a huge volume of reviews! You are the best! I especially want to apologize for taking my time in updating the last couple of chapters. **

**Thank you again to everyone and also to my anonymous reviewers. And it's because of you that I want to write more "Bones" fics. **

**Everyone, have a wonderful week!**

**Anna**


End file.
